maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Summary of Character Captain America is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941), from Marvel Comics' 1940s predecessor, Timely Comics, and was created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. Over the years, an estimated 210 million copies of "Captain America" comic books have been sold in a total of 75 countries. For nearly all of the character's publication history, Captain America was the alter ego of Steve Rogers, a frail young man who was enhanced to the peak of human perfection by an experimental serum in order to aid the United States war effort. Captain America wears a costume that bears an American flag motif, and is armed with an indestructible shield that can be thrown as a weapon. An intentionally patriotic creation who was often depicted fighting the Axis powers of World War II, Captain America was Timely Comics' most popular character during the wartime period. After the war ended, the character's popularity waned and he disappeared by the 1950s aside from an ill-fated revival in 1953. Captain America was reintroduced during the Silver Age of comics when he was revived from suspended animation by the superhero team the Avengers in The Avengers #4 (March 1964). Since then, Captain America has often led the team, as well as starring in his own series. Steve Rogers was purportedly assassinated in Captain America vol. 5, #25 (March 2007), although he was later revealed to be alive. The comic-book series Captain America continued to be published, with Rogers' former sidekick, James "Bucky" Barnes, having taken up the mantle, and keeping it at the insistence of Rogers, who upon his return began operating as an intelligence agent in the Secret Avengers title, and in the limited series Steve Rogers: Super Soldier. Captain America was the first Marvel Comics character adapted into another medium with the release of the 1944 movie serial Captain America. Since then, the character has been featured in several other films and television series, including Captain America: The First Avenger, released on July 22, 2011. Captain America was ranked 6th on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011. For more information about Captain America, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America_(disambiguation) here (Click on a link)]. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] Avenger Time: He appeared as an Avenger member with Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor. *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] ArTHOR: Captain America appeared as Arthor's friend and his boxing buddy. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America appeared being spoofed alongside with America's Got Talent. *[[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 3 (29)']] Red Skull: Captain America appeared trying Red Skull's new drink in which grows wings and shows it to Thor. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Cowboys & Alien Force: Captain America appeared listening to Iron Man talk and watch him be taken away by the giant metal claw. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] Abs-Duction: Chris Evans is seen wearing Captain America briefs and holding a shield. *[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 14 (40)']] Captain American't: The movie gets spoofed. *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] My Little War Horse: Albert Narracott (War Horse) held a Captain America comic book. *[[IChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] Hulk Smash: He appeared as one of the judges with Black Widow and Iron Man. 'Season 3' *'Episode 1 (53)' MADvent Calendar: He appeared in Avengers Group Photo. *'Episode 6 (58)' This Means War Machine: Himself as an Avenger Member. *'Episode 9 (61)' Average-ers: Himself as an Avenger Member. *'Episode 10 (62)' Men in Black to the Future: Himself helping Agent J get unfrozen. *'Episode 15 (67)' Avengers' Halloween Party: At Halloween Party. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero Category:Avenger